The Sith and The Jedi
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: In an universe where Jedi and Sith coexist, Sith Master ObiWan Kenobi is joined on the battlefield by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker without knowing the Force has something planned for them. ObiwanAnakin SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

THE SITH AND THE JEDI

Author's Note: this is an AU based on my "The Jedi And The Sith" AU (Yep! You can say it is an AU of an AU).

Here there is some background information for this AU:

-The Sith order was created about a thousand years ago, when a group of rebellious Jedi knights left the Temple in disagreement with the Council and the Code. They believed emotions to be important and refused to release them into the Force, even the negative ones; those considered being a pathway to the Dark Side. A bloody war followed the rift, but it ended with no victors, too many deaths on both sides and a still-standing peace treaty.

Since then the two orders have co-existed, not as enemies, but as rivals and sometimes allies, because they both serve the Republic, albeit in different ways.

-Where the Jedi are mostly diplomats and negotiators, the Sith operate in situations where the diplomacy has failed.

The Jedi work to prevent and avoid wars; the Sith work to end wars.

The Jedi negotiate the release of hostages; the Sith rescue the hostage when the deals fail.

The Jedi are guardians of peace; the Sith are warriors.

The Jedi release their emotions into the Force; the Sith hold on them.

-The Jedi are servants of the Light Side of the Force; the Sith always tread near the thin line separating the Light Side from the Dark Side of the Force. They live in a perpetual grey zone, and this is one of the reasons they are also called the Grey Order. The other reason is the colour of their Jedi-like uniforms, which are comprised by light grey tunics and trousers, dark grey robes and black boots.

- Sith are allowed to marry and have children, but their training his much harsher than the Jedi's.

- Their common enemies are the Dark Lords (readPalpatine).

In this story, set in Clone Wars time frame, Anakin was trained as a Jedi by Qui-Gon, who did not die on Naboo, while Obi-Wan is a Sith Master.

--------------------------------------THE SITH AND THE JEDI----------------------------------------------------------------

Sith Master Obi-Wan Kenobi lowered his binoculars with a satisfied smirk.

The Separatists' army was in rout, retreating toward their stronghold on the hills, leaving behind hundreds and hundreds of destroyed droids and war machines.

Obi-Wan turned toward the Clone trooper acting as his second in command and ordered, "Command Cody, recall the army. We won't launch the final attack today. The men have been fighting for too long and need rest."

"But, General-"

"The Separatist leaders cannot escape, Cody, not with our fleet patrolling the planet's orbit," Obi-Wan interrupted, guessing the clone's objection.

Cody nodded, "As you command, General Kenobi. I will issue the order at once."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted the soldier's white armour. "Then I leave everything in your hands. I will be in quarters if you need me; I have to send a report to Coruscant and review the dispatches that arrived while I was away."

"Yes, Sir. Oh, General, I was almost forgetting. A Jedi arrived this afternoon. He said that the has been sent here to act as your second in command. He is waiting in your office."

Obi-Wan nodded and thanked Cody, then started his trek toward their base and the rooms he used both as an office and his living quarters.

As he walked, he barely refrained from kicking at the puddles he met along the way, so irritated he was about the last piece of news Cody had given him.

Star's end, why had they sent someone to flank him! Had he not repeated again and again he worked perfectly well alone or with Cody's help? And why, for Force's sake, had they sent a Jedi to baby-sit him? A Jedi! The last thing he needed was a "the-Code-says-that" Jedi always breathing on his neck with a disapproving look. Obi-Wan shook his head and lost his battle with his frustration, kicking a stone and throwing it several meters away. Why could they not just understand that he wanted to be alone? He thought his fellow members in the Sith Council had known that by now!

The Sith Master's steps suddenly stopped, as he remembered the times when he used to have a partner, helping and backing him in everything. Sith Knight Siri Tachi. His comrade-in-arms, best friend, confidant and wife. They been together for thirteen years, coming to understand each other with just a glance and a thought, and they had been an unbeatable team. At least till two years ago. Until Geonosis, when a bounty hunter had somehow been able to take Siri by surprise and shoot her with a blaster.

She had died in Obi-Wan's arms, and since that moment he had worked alone, unable to trust any one as he had done with Siri.

Now the Sith and the Jedi councils expected him to work along a stranger, but he had no intention to doing so. Instead he planned to make the man's life impossible, in the hope he would soon request a new assignment.

Obi-Wan smirked and resumed his walk toward his quarters, now actually interested in meeting the Jedi.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was bored.

When he had arrived at the Republican Base on Rekam four hours before, he asked to be taken at once to General Kenobi's office, and the clone trooper he had talked to had obeyed—but not alerted him that his commander officer was currently away from the base. The General was busy on the battlefield and the soldier that acted as his aide had informed Anakin he would not appreciate to being disturbed while he was coordinating a major assault.

So Anakin had resigned to wait in the General's office, not wanting to start his collaboration with the Sith Master in the wrong way. He had been alerted things would be hard enough without any need of creating new problems by himself.

The young knight had been excited and honoured—despite the fact Jedi did not crave excitement or honours -- to have been chosen to work with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Republican army's chief strategist.

The Sith Master was the almost legendary tactician who adamantly refused to coordinate the war operations by a safe base like the Sith or the Jedi Temple. Instead he preferred to be active on the various battlefields scattered throughout he galaxy, much to the concern of the Sith and Jedi Councils and Chancellor Palpatine. Nobody wanted to contemplate what would happen should the Sith Master be killed during a battle.

That was why Anakin had been sent to Rekam. To protect and help a stubborn warrior who insisted on working alone—not exactly the easiest of tasks, because it was his first joint mission with a Sith, and because the Sith in question was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin had studied the man's records and had been impressed by his skills as warrior and by the fact, at 37 years of age, he was the youngest master ever sitting in the Sith Council, which was even more a close circle than its Jedi counterpart.

The young Jedi was pacing back and forth the extremely well organized office, when he perceived the presence of a very strong Force user approach him.

"_I did not know he was so powerful,"_ Anakin thought, as the door slid open and someone else entered in the room.

Anakin composed his face in a mask of Jedi serenity his Master Qui-Gon Jinn would be proud of, and turned around to look at the newcomer.

Sith Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was not as tall as Anakin had thought by the holonet reports he had watched. In fact he was about ten centimetres shorter than himself, and his body was slender and lithe. However, there was something in his bearing that made him look more imposing than he was.

Maybe it was in the way he held his head high. Maybe it was in his ramrod straight back. Maybe it was in the way his looked around himself, with a glance that wanted to will everybody into submission. Maybe it was in the charismatic aura emanating from him, that made him one of those military commanders troops would follow to hell and back.

Whatever the reason, Anakin was made speechless, perhaps for the first time in his life, as his mind kept on thinking of only one thing.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a beautiful man.

He was bearded, his hair reddish-blond with a hint of grey near the temples, cut short but for the thin, long braid near his right ear. It was similar to the ones adopted by the Jedi Padawans to mark their status as apprentices, but it had the opposite meaning for the Sith. It symbolized the attainment of knighthood, the tiny yellow beads inserted in it indicating the missions successfully accomplished by its bearer.

His face was not beautiful in the classical way, but ruggedly handsome, marred – and yet enhanced-- by a long scar near his right eye. His skin was fair but not pale, evidenced by the grey of his Jedi-like tunics and robe.

"I would like to know your name, Jedi, once you have finished staring" Kenobi said, sarcasm colouring his surprising voice. Anakin had expected it to be harsh, loud, befitting a hardened warrior used to shouting orders on the battle field. Instead it was low, cultured, the voice of a scholar or a teacher.

Realizing he was still staring, Anakin regained his composure and answered, "I am Knight Anakin Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Forgive me for my behaviour, but this is my first joint mission, and I have never seen a Sith closely before." Anakin cringed inwardly about how stupid and childish he sounded, but he doubted the other man would like to know he thought he was beautiful.

"Really?" Kenobi arched an eyebrow and folded his arms on his chest. "And what do you think? Do I look bad and dangerous enough? I suppose the Jedi tell their younglings the Sith will come to take them away if they misbehave. And I suppose you remember those stories well, Knight Skywalker…how old are you?" The Sith Master asked, as he walked to his desk.

Anakin forced himself not to blush or lose his temper at the man's insinuations, and replied, "I am 21, Master Kenobi, and I have been a knight for more than a year. I am capable in my job and you will not regret having me here."

"We'll see Skywalker, we'll see," Kenobi waved his hand as he sat down at his desk. "Talk with my aide, he will inform you about where to settle your things and about the meal times." Then, evidently considering their meeting concluded, he switched on some galactic maps and started studying them, acting as if the Jedi was no longer there.

Anakin felt a bout of irritation at the blatant way he had been dismissed. However, he released is emotions to the Force, and refusing to behave as impolitely as the other man, he bowed his head and said, "Good evening to you too, Master Kenobi. I hope you will rest well." Then he turned away and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan raised his head from the maps he had been feigning to study and smiled.

The young knight was not the typical emotionless Jedi, huh? There was a fire in him, and he was probably the stronger Force user – beside himself – he had ever felt. However, he hoped the boy would be able to control himself well, he did not need to have to deal with some emotional, wet-behind-the-ears pup. He still planned to send the Jedi away, but in the meantime he did not want to have to baby sit the boy to avoid him getting killed.

Obi-Wan frowned. Why had he had this idea? That the young knight might need protection? He and Siri had worked many times with the Jedi and he had always found them competent and reliable partners, although a bit annoying at times.

The Sith Master turned on his computer and logged inside the Jedi Temple archives. Since the return of the Dark Lords had been discovered, the two orders had made an effort to collaborate more with each other, thus it was easy for him to check Anakin Skywalker's service records.

They were brief, given his young age, and the most interesting information was about the fact he had joined the order as a nine year old, which was curious, for the Jedi believed in starting their training in early infancy. Their rules were pretty strict on the matter, thus there had to be something special about him to push the Order to break them.

As for the rest, Obi-Wan found nothing strange, so why he was so concerned Skywalker could be an incompetent?

He closed his eyes and thought back to the just-ended meeting. He recalled the knight's face, and wondered why those bright blue eyes, strong jaw, chiselled features had seemed so familiar. Maybe he had seen the boy when he was still a padawan, with his long blond hair cropped short and-

Obi-Wan froze as his memory returned. Now he knew where he had seen Skywalker.

Chained to a pillar in the middle of an arena on Geonosis, along with his master and the senator of Naboo.

It had been to help them that the Jedi and the Sith had organized a massive joint-rescue mission straight in the heart of a Separatists' base.

It had been because of them that Obi-Wan and Siri had been involved in a hopeless battle and his wife had been killed.

The Sith Master felt anger, even hate, inside him and basked in its boiling heat for a while, before he forced himself to control and tone down his emotions, and to examine the events in a fair way.

The Sith had not joined the Jedi for a mere rescue mission. They had gone to Geonosis to capture Count Dooku and the other Separatists leaders. It was not Skywalker's fault if his wife had been killed there.

Obi-Wan's irritation disappeared, replaced by his ever-present grief for Siri.

Tears pricked at his eyes, as he let go of his Sith iron control to be just a man. "I miss you," he murmured to the empty space around him, hoping his wife might hear him in the Force. "I miss you so much. Please, come to visit me in my dreams tonight."

Obi-Wan sighed and brushed his tears away with the back of his hands, as he stood up and directed wearily toward his quarters.

Siri would not come in his dreams that night—nor any other night. She had stopped doing so since the time he had started to dream about the future, a future clouded by darkness, dominated by a disfigured man with yellow eyes and rotten teeth and a tall being, half-man, half-machine, his face covered by a dark metallic mask. A future where the Sith and the Jedi no longer existed and the Dark Lords ruled…A future Obi-Wan wanted to prevent from becoming reality with all his being, but that so far he had not been able to stop.

The Sith Master sighed another time and entered his quarters, shutting the door behind his back and leaving the war outside, at least for the night.

------

"Hello Anakin," the blue-tinged, holographic image of Qui-Gon Jinn said, his soft spoken words filling the room.

"Hello, Master," the young knight smiled, happy for the unexpected communication. After six days spent dealing only with clones and a taciturn Sith master, it was a pleasure to have a friend to talk with.

"How are you doing, Padawan-mine, in that mud-covered, always wet planet you have ended on?" Qui-Gon asked, his tone teasing, but with a hint of concern.

"I am doing fine, Master. The situation is under control, as far as the war goes. The Separatists stronghold is under siege and General Kenobi expects it will fast soon. As for the climate, there is nothing I can do but endure it. Luckily water is plentiful at the base, so we have the luxury of long, comforting, hot showers."

"I am relieved to hear that, Ani. And how are you doing with General Kenobi?"

Anakin's smile fell, as he shifted on his chair with uneasiness. "Sith Master Kenobi is a great tactician, Master. He seems to always know what the enemy is planning even before they start doing it. My guess is he is very strong in the Unifying Force."

"That's most interesting, Padawan-mine, but it is not what I asked you," Qui-Gon pointed out, his eyes penetrating even as a holographic image. "I can sense things are not right between you."

Anakin fidgeted on his desk then replied, "You are right, as usual. Things are not going very well between the General and me. There is no communication between us. We talk only of military matters, and not much of them. I have been sent here to help the General with his day-to-day duty as field commander, so he could concentrate more on strategy, but he does not let me do anything on my own. He is workaholic and a control-freak. He is already up when I wake up and the lights in his quarters are still on when I retire to sleep—and you know I like to stay up till late. Sometimes he asks for my opinions and actually listens to them before deciding, but the rest of time he expects me to do as he orders and nothing more." Anakin shook his head and widened his arms. "We are the only two Force users of this planet and I thought he would agree on doing some katas or light meditation together, instead he shuns every kind of personal contact with me. I- I don't believe he likes to have me here, and once or twice I even thought he is doing everything he can no make me request a new assignment."

Anakin wisely refrained from informing his master that Kenobi's coldness was so hard to bear because of the great and surprising attraction he felt for the older man.

Qui-Gon had always known he was attracted to males, but till that moment his apprentice had gone for young, somehow delicate-looking, timid boys, while Obi-Wan Kenobi, although not an old man, was sixteen years his senior and was everything but delicate and shy.

However, there was something in his charismatic aura and powerful masculinity that attracted Anakin as no one had ever done before. The young man knew that, should Kenobi ever show a hint of interest for him, he would not think twice before giving him everything he wanted.

Alas, that did not seem likely to happen.

Unaware of the thoughts running inside his former padawan's head, Qui-Gon commented, "You must be patient, Anakin. The Sith are more individualist than the Jedi, and trained from early age to work alone and to not depend on anybody else. Also, you know Master Kenobi is a widower. His wife was a Sith like him, and she was killed on Geonosis. She used to go on missions with him, and it is probable he used to do katas and shared meditation with her. Perhaps he feels uncomfortable with the idea of doing them with somebody else."

Anakin nodded. Qui-Gon was right. He remembered having read about Kenobi's wife in the man's service record, but his sudden, powerful attraction for the Sith Master and his desire to establish a personal connection between them had evidently clouded his judgement.

"Thank you, Master," he finally said forcing himself to smile even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I will keep that in mind."

"That's good, Anakin," approved Qui-Gon. "Do your job well, stay true to your principles and do not expect too much from your work…and never forget I am always near, should you need a friendly ear."

Anakin's smile became real. "I will remember it, Master. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

The Separatists' stronghold on Rekam had finally fallen after ten days of siege.

The Republican army had swept over the fort, destroying the remaining droids, breaking inside the control centre, imprisoning the Separatists' leaders they had found there and, most importantly, finding a lot of precious information regarding the Confederation's future plans.

The entire operation had been a success and Obi-Wan allowed himself to savour that triumph, before he started to concentrate on another mission, another planet, another battle.

As he watched the Separatists leaders being marched to the ship that would transport them to Coruscant, the Sith Master's eyes stopped on Skywalker and watched as the young man made his way toward their base.

Obi-Wan had to admit the Jedi had proved to be a great help in the past days, doing everything he ordered him to do without protesting and avoiding playing "the-Council-said" card with him. He had also demonstrated that he was a great fighter. Cunning, strong in the Force and a heck of a pilot. They had fought well together, with a surprising coordination for two almost strangers.

Obi-Wan was a hard man, but he was also a fair one and he knew it was time he showed the young Jedi how much he had appreciated his work during the past days.

So he made his way to where the other was and said, "You did a great job today, Skywalker. I am impressed."

The Jedi looked at him and smiled, shyly but also proudly, clearly pleased by the praise.

"Thank you, General Kenobi," he answered simply.

"Would you like to come with me in my office and be at my side when I send the report to Chancellor Palpatine? I have been told he is a friend of yours, and I think he might like to hear from you how things went today."

Skywalker nodded quickly, eagerly, and it made Obi-Wan smile. "Let's go," he said, patting the younger man's back.

In the exact moment his hand touched Skywalker's back, Obi-Wan felt an unknown sensation shoot through him, zipping along his nerves before it exploded inside him, filling him with light, warmth and knowledge.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes when a vision flashed in his mind, but it was not his usual one, the one that filled his nights with dread.

_In this one the Republic had not collapsed; to the contrary it was flourishing again, the years of crisis long forgotten. The shroud of darkness had disappeared and the Force was pure light._

_He saw Jedi and Sith walk together along the streets of Coruscant, talking animatedly, laughing and joking, as their padawans played together. It was like the thousand years of mistrust between the two orders had been forgotten and a new harmony now existed between them._

_And then he saw two men, one tall and dressed with a Jedi robe, the other shorter and dressed with a Sith uniform. Their backs were turned to him, as they watched at the sunset from atop a tall building, perhaps from one of the Sith Temple towers._

_The two men were both elderly, their hair white, but there was something very youthful in the way they were holding hands…There was love between them, absolute love and devotion, and when they turned slightly to face each other, Obi-Wan recognized them. It was himself and Skywalker…and their faces were coming closer together…they were going to kiss…_

The vision abruptly ended and Obi-Wan returned to the present and to the wide-eyed wonder on Skywalker's face. It was not necessary to be a Sith or a Jedi to understand the young man had had his same vision.

Skywalker was looking at him stunned, then his eyes dropped and Obi-Wan realized he was staring at his lips.

"_He is going to kiss me,"_ he thought shocked, as he suddenly became aware of his aching erection and of the desire he felt to lean forward and let the younger man taste his mouth.

"NO!" He hissed, wrenching his hand away from Skywalker's back.

It would not happen—never.

And with a last wild glance to the Jedi, Obi-Wan turned on his heels and walked quickly away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin watched Obi-Wan – he could not think of him as Master Kenobi just now– storm away and disappear among the clones coming and going around him.

A part of him wanted to follow the older man, the other one told him not to, that Obi-Wan would not welcome him now, and that he should not be impulsive. That he first needed to understand what had just happened before acting on it.

Anakin took a deep breath and when he resumed his walk toward the base, it was with calm, measured steps. A controlled movement that created as little discomfort as possible to the aching erection he had sported from the moment Obi-Wan had touched him.

The young Jedi knew himself well enough to know his reaction to the other man, even considering his attraction for him, was not normal. He had been attracted to other men before and he had never felt such lust course in his veins, so strong and so quickly.

And then, of course there was the vision.

The vision of a wondrous future for the Republic, the Jedi, the Sith and, most of all, for Obi-wan and himself.

Anakin's eyes brimmed with tears at the beauty of the love between the older versions of himself and Obi-Wan, and he absolutely knew that even if the Jedi were forbidden to have emotional attachments, that love was right. Completely, totally right.

It was not only the wishful thinking of a young man who had always chaffed under the no attachment rule of his order.

It was the conviction of a Jedi knight—of the Chosen One.

Somehow he knew he would have to make that vision become reality, and that Obi-Wan was the key to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

"It means nothing, it means nothing…" Obi-Wan chanted like a mantra as he paced back and forth the confines of his small living quarters like a caged rancor. It was just the result of too many months spent without any sexual relief, that was it.

When Siri had died, Obi-Wan had solemnly sworn not to ever have another woman in his life and, of course, men were out of question. It would have meant going against the Sith Code and his personal inclinations. As for self-gratification, he had tried a couple of times, but both times his mind had tried to fantasize about Siri, to recall what it had been like to be with her, with the result he had felt sick and angry for thinking of his dead wife in that way.

Since then, Obi-Wan had buried his desires and needs under his Sith Master's iron willed control, managing to suppress them—at least till that day.

"It is just the thrill of the victory, the adrenaline in your blood, nothing more," he tried to reassure himself, but it did not work.

Something inside him, a tingling in his Force signature than had been with him since he had left the younger man, told him there was so much more behind his sudden, incredibly strong lust for Skywalker…for Anakin.

Anakin with his beautiful dark blond hair and blue eyes. Anakin with his tall and broad physique and the grace of a Mandalorian tiger. Anakin with those luscious, often pouting lips that begged to be kissed—exactly like in the vision.

His vision…Obi-Wan fell sitting on the bed, holding his head in his hands.

The vision had been beautiful beyond words. The sight of the Republic once again whole and splendid, of the Sith and the Jedi working together without the animosity of the past had blown him away.

He had gotten so used to his other vision, the one picturing an age of darkness, that he had almost forgotten the future was always in motion and not etched in stone.

There was still time to change it; there were still the means to change it. And the vision had showed Obi-Wan what the Force wanted from him and Anakin.

The Sith Master did not like it. A Force bond with an almost stranger, and a man atop of it, was the last thing he wished for himself.

However, he had always known that one day the Force would have asked him, the Grey Warrior, the Sith's Chosen One, to do his duty, and Obi-Wan would do what was requested of him.

Once again focused, he took off his boots and robe and knelt on the floor, falling in a deep meditation to prepare himself for what was expected from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having reached his quarters, Anakin lost no time in shedding his robe, outer tunic, and boots, and started practicing what he called "moving meditation".

He had always had troubles staying still for long, much to Qui-Gon's dismay, for meditation was all-important for Jedi. However, along the years he had discovered that performing certain katas or working on mechanical stuff, not only helped him to relax but also to open more to the Force and to listen to its will.

It was exactly what he was doing now.

Only the Force could answer to the questions raised by his vision and by his reaction to Obi-Wan's touch. Only in the Force he could find what he was looking for.

Thus Anakin threw all of himself into his exercises, closing his eyes and letting go of his feelings, his thoughts, his conscious mind.

He moved around his small room as the Force danced and swirled around him, and was so lost in it he did not break his connection even when another mind brushed against his own.

A mind that was both familiar and foreign, and as strong and open as his own. And it too was seeking for answers to very important questions.

Anakin delicately probed the other presence, and it did not back away; instead it circled him, studying him with interest and…recognizance.

/Chosen One/ murmured a soft, cultured voice.

/Grey Warrior/ Anakin whispered back, not knowing from where that name had come, but certain of its meaning: Chosen One of the Sith, the one who would bring balance to the Force. Like him.

/Yes/ the voice answered/we have been born to bring balance in the Force, you and I./

/You and I/

/Yes, us. Together. Sith and Jedi, united again. For the good of the Republic./

/Are you sure/

/Yes. The Force wants us to create a bond between us. Remember our vision…/

The voice fell silent, as the images of the vision flashed again, but this time they did not stop when the two men, when Obi-Wan and Anakin, Grey Warrior and Chosen One were about to kiss. They continued, showing the two white-haired men kiss and hug as around them the sky exploded in a multicoloured light and the two lovers were surrounded by a halo of pure white energy.

/They share a soul-bond/ the voice murmured, very softly and sounding almost distracted, as if still lost in the beauty of the vision. Then it spoke again and this time the tone was more commanding—and more familiar. The tone Anakin had come to know and love.

/Come to me, Anakin. Let's do what the Force wants us to do./

/Yes. I will be there in a few minutes. Wait for me./

/Always./


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan was pacing again when Anakin buzzed; he used the Force to open the door and then to lock it behind the younger man's back.

Anakin stood where he was, looking at him with expectant eyes, as if he was waiting for something…

"_I just hope he does not expect me to shower him with kisses like in the vision for, if it is so, he is going to be disappointed_," the Sith Master thought, before saying aloud, "We need to talk Anakin. I prefer to stand, but you might want to sit down."

Anakin shook his head, "I will stand too."

"All right, as you wish," Obi-Wan paced back and forth a couple of times, then abruptly asked, "You understand well what the Force is requiring from us?"

"Yes," was the quiet reply. "It wants us to bond, because it will be through our bonding that we will bring balance to the force as it was written in the prophecy."

Obi-Wan nodded and continued to pace, "And what do you think of this?"

Anakin shook his head, "I don't understand."

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face him, "Do you fully realize the implication of this act? That we are strangers, but will be nevertheless required to mate and join our minds and souls for the rest of our lives and beyond?" Then, before the Jedi could reply he added, "There are also a couple of things it is better you know before you answer. First, I still love my wife. She will always be a part of me, no matter if I live 5 or 50 years more, so you will have to get used to the idea. Second, I have been brought up and I have thought for my whole life that male same-sex relationships are wrong." Anakin's eyebrow climbed in surprise and Obi-Wan went on, "The Sith Code explicitly forbids them, because Sith do not submit—ever. So if we do this, don't expect me to bring you out for dinner or to buy you gifts or to play the lover-boy in public. I will do what the Force requires from me—and nothing more. I thought you had the right to know what you are walking into."

Anakin nodded, his eyes brighter than usual, and Obi-Wan wondered if he had made the younger man cry. However, the Jedi's voice was steady when he answered.

"Thank you for your honesty, Obi-Wan. I appreciate it, as I hope you will appreciate mine. I like you very much, Obi-Wan. I have since the first moment I saw you and I long to come to know you better. Jedi have rules against emotional attachments, but have no prejudices against same-sex relationships. As for myself, I have always been aware I am attracted to my own gender, although I have never acted upon my attraction. So, I hope you will understand that when I say that while I will not expect you to hold my hand or kiss me in public, I will try to coax you to do that in private. I will not expect gifts from you, but I cannot exclude that I will give you presents. I will never resent you for the love you feel for your wife, but I will do everything I can to make you love me in the same way. I will do my duty to the Force—but I will also follow the will of my heart. Is that acceptable?"

Obi-Wan had stopped pacing as he listened to Anakin, and his admiration for the younger man had grown upon hearing his calm yet passionate words, and the determination behind them.

So he nodded his head and answered, "Perfectly."

The two men stared at each other for several minutes, as the Force whirled around them, whispering to them to drop their shields and abandon themselves to its will.

They did, and the Force took over, the pull of the already-existing, still-incomplete bond becoming irresistible.

Obi-Wan and Anakin moved forward in unison to come together in an impetus of lust and devotion to the Force.

They kissed, whiskered, experienced and demanding lips descending over fuller, gentler and willing to learn lips.

Hands moved over tunic-covered bodies, first hesitantly, when more surely, learning the shape of slopes and planes, of bulging muscles and hard bones.

Then, the hands and the mouths wanted more and started to look for bare skin to kiss and caress, to lick and explore.

Obi-Wan and Anakin pulled at each other's clothes with frantic moves, tearing and ripping the fabric in their haste, and caring nothing about it. Explosive moans escaped their lips as their bare chests, one slender and covered by soft hair, the other broader and smooth, rubbed against each other for the first time.

Finally they were naked in front of each other, staring hungrily and curiously at the other's body, eyes wide at the sight of their manhood.

It was the first time for both of them, and the same thought flashed in their minds: "he is beautiful. And mine."

Obi-Wan smiled and, already contradicting some of his own warnings, he reached out with his hand toward Anakin, who took it immediately.

Together, hand in hand, they moved to the bedroom, and reclined on the mattress, moaning and groaning as their bodies slid against each other.

Obi-Wan lowered his head, claiming Anakin's mouth with the same ardour he wanted to claim his body, as his hands groped along the younger man's thighs.

A part of him, one he had thought dead along with his wife, wanted to slow down, to make it last, to give Anakin a memorable first time, but the bond was screaming for completion and ignored his suddenly romantic ideas about foreplays.

So Obi-Wan raised his eyes to lock them with Anakin's, a mute question in them. The younger man caressed his bearded cheek, then nodded, giving him permission to proceed.

Obi-Wan spread Anakin's willing legs wide, and caressed him intimately, making him writhe and moan aloud.

"_You are gorgeous,"_ he thought, and Anakin heard it, for he smiled and replied aloud, his voice thick with passion.

"You are too. Now make me yours, I can't wait much more."

Obi-Wan nodded and coaxing his fingers with his saliva, he gently Anakin prepared him for what was going to happen, unwilling to cause any pain to the other half of his soul.

When he thought Anakin was loose enough, Obi-Wan positioned himself against the body beneath him and gently pushed in.

The heat and the tightness welcoming him made him cry out. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside another person and it took all of his will power to prevent him from coming now and there.

Panting loudly, he probed the half-completed bond to check Anakin's condition. The initial pain of penetration was already disappearing, to be replaced by the wonder of knowing he had taken Obi-Wan inside his body.

The two men smiled at each other, then Obi-Wan started moving, first slowly, then faster, as Anakin learned his rhythm and began to arch his hips in counterpoint to his thrust.

The room soon filled with the sound of their harsh breathing and pleasure filled moans, which became even louder when the pace of Obi-Wan's thrusts increased and his hand wrapped around Anakin's manhood, stroking and pulling at it as he coaxed his partner to reach his climax.

Then the end finally came, it was at the same moment for both of them. Two voices cried out in unison, as the Force exploded between and inside them, binding their souls for eternity, as around them the long-searched, long-hoped balance to the Force was finally archived.

The new bond-mates slumped in each other's arms, exhausted. Then, without even noticing the ease with which they were rearranging their bodies to fit the other's, their slipped beneath the covers and settled down to sleep, fully knowing that they will soon start receiving calls from the Sith and the Jedi wanting to know that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

EPILOGUE

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was standing in what had rapidly become his favourite place in the Jedi Temple: the terrace opening atop the North wing of the large, ancient building.

He had walked close to the edge, near the protective rail and was standing there, legs spread and planted to the ground, arms laced behind his back, looking at the landscape.

Coruscant, the heart of the Republic, stretched all around. The sunset had just begun, and the sun gave to the sky a warm orange-yellow glow, that was reflected by the durasteel and transparisteel of the skyscrapers and the towers he could see everywhere.

Anakin closed his eyes, basking in the last light of the day, and smiled.

He smiled often in these days, and it was not difficult to guess why. His life was good, and he had never been happier.

The Clone Wars had ended and the Separatists brought back inside the Republic.

Chancellor Palpatine, or better, the Dark Lord Darth Sidious, had been discovered and eliminated before he could do even more damage he had already done. Also, his supporters in the Senate had been isolated and removed.

Bail Organa was the new Supreme Chancellor and under his enlightened leadership Anakin was sure the Republic would not only recover from the wounds inflicted by the wars, but flourish and expand even more.

As for the Jedi, the war had claimed the lives of too many of his fellow knights, but the honour bestowed on them by the new Chancellor had convinced many families to hand them their Force sensitive children—and the same was happening to the equally honoured Sith Order.

Anakin's contented smile became a happy grin as he thought of his own favourite Sith, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

More than one year had passed since they had bonded on Rekam. They had managed relatively well to convince their respective orders to accept their bond as Force-willed and to allow them to live together, in Anakin's quarters at the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan had preferred so, for his rooms at the Sith Temple were too filled with memories of his life with his wife to be comfortable to live there with Anakin.

As he had fully warned his bond-mate, life with the Sith Master was not easy. Obi-Wan was a hard man, sometimes even harsh, but it was not too surprising given the education and training he had received at the Sith Temple.

Anakin had been horrified when he had discovered his bond-mate's back was covered by criss-crossing scars, the memento of a whipping he had received as a 10 year old by his master, so that he would never forget the lesson taught him that day. A Sith never begs. A Sith never surrenders. A Sith never submits.

Anakin had almost thrown up when he had heard about that episode, and about the fact young Obi-Wan's only reward for a job well done had been the absence of a beating.

The discussion had pained, even sickened him, as he had mentally compared his own training under Qui-Gon's tutelage with Obi-Wan's. However, the talk had helped him to understand the need to excel animating his bond-mate, and the reasons it was so difficult for him to give up some control, both in his job and in their relationship. Obi-Wan was always the one in charge between them; even when he took Anakin inside his body, he was the one who dictated the pace and the timing of their lovemaking.

Anakin tried not to antagonize him on this. He knew how hard it had been for the older man to break one of the stricter tenets of the Sith Code and let his bond-mate claim his body, no matter how pleasurable he had found the act. So, the young Jedi let Obi-Wan have things in his way, as he worked subtly and gently to teach his bond-mate there was no submission in love.

Anakin had already scored some victories in transforming their relationship into the loving one they had seen in their vision. He still remembered the joy he had felt the evening Obi-Wan had allowed him to put his arm round his shoulders, as they watched a holomovie sitting on the divan. A few evenings later the older man had reciprocated the gesture, and pulled Anakin to lean against his side.

Anakin also remembered the day the Obi-Wan had accepted the gold ring Anakin had given him as a symbol of their bond and allowed him to slip it onto his finger. He had then repeated Anakin's moves, slipping the ring onto his finger and even bringing his hand to his lips for a kiss.

Anakin felt a nudge in the bond, as the object of his musings said in his mind//I have returned. Where are you/

/On the terrace, looking at the sunset./

/I should have known; you are a bloody romantic/ was the gruff reply.

Anakin laughed//Yes, I am./

Obi-Wan made an indistinct sound, then the bond fell silent. A moment later, Anakin heard familiar footsteps approach him, as his bond-mate took his place at his side, he too looking at the sky.

Anakin lowered his shields and Obi-Wan did the same, so that their minds and their souls could meld together. The young Jedi basked in the strong, calm aura of his bond-mate, enjoying the sense of peace coming from him.

Obi-Wan turned to face him, a speculative gaze on his rugged, handsome face and Anakin arched an eyebrow in an interrogative way, as a wave of hesitation washed other him. Obi-Wan hesitating? That was a first. What was he thinking?

Obi-Wan shook his head and returned to stare at the sunset, but then Anakin felt something touch the sleeve of his robe. He looked down and saw it was Obi-Wan's hand, reaching out for his own.

Anakin's heart started beating faster at the unexpected, tender gesture and hurried to take the offered hand in his own. Their fingers intertwined together in a grip that was both strong and gentle.

/I love you/ a hesitant, low, cultured voice said after a moment of silence.

/As I love you/ a surer, yet moved one answered, as the continued to stare at the sky, a smile of pure happiness brightening both their faces.

THE END


End file.
